Family Portrait
by pinkira
Summary: La vida de Leon Kennedy va de mal en peor. una hija desaparecida, un amor desvanecido, una familia destruida y una promesa sin cumplir... Pero un suceso inesperado cambiará la vida de leon. ¿podrá cumplir su promesa? (no olviden dejar reviews , gracias )
1. Chapter 1

Family Portrait

Hola holaaa! primero que todo me presento soy Pinkira. esta es mi primer fic y debo agradecer a neiara28 por haberme ayudado y animado a que suba este fic me costo un poco armarla pero me gusto mucho la idea^^ bueno no los molesto mas y que disfruten de esta maravillosa historia! desde ya agradezco los reviews que me manden porfa no sean muy agresivos conmigo que soy muy nuevita en esto. acepto consejos para mejorar este fic. Los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM solo la historia es mía. adiós!

CAPITULO 1: Jessica Collen

Septiembre de 1997:

Leon S. Kennedy un joven de 20 años que vivía junto a su novia Catherine, perdió a su hija Rachel de 4 años en manos de una banda de mafiosos llamada "Black blood", quienes le habían estado siguiendo todos sus movimientos. Luego de dos años de tanto buscar, encontraron a sus captores, pero uno de ellos confesó que la había matado y arrojado al río, la policía le creyó a los delincuentes ya que no encontraron a la niña por los al rededores, y abandonaron la búsqueda. pero leon no les creyó ni una palabra, algo en su interior le decía que seguía con vida. ademas debia cumplir con su promesa.

Dos años después...

- 100.000 dólares es mi ultima oferta.- dijo un hombre alto y robusto con anteojos negros y una gorra del mismo color, sentado en un sofá de una plasa con una mesita ubicada a su lado donde apoyaba su cenicero. El lugar era un tanto oscuro y aislado, con una tonalidad tenebrosa por el mal cuidado de las paredes. El edificio abandonado donde se encontraba aquel hombre estaba situado en una zona rural que casi nadie rondaba por ahí. El lugar perfecto para que se oculte una banda mafiosa. De repente se oyeron unos gritos.

- ¡Tony, nos encontraron!- gritó uno de los hombres al jefe que se encontraba en el lugar.

- ¡NO SE MUEVAN!- grito un oficial apuntando con su arma junto con otros dos oficiales más.

Los dos hombres empezaron a correr y a disparar. Una vez que atraparon a los hombres, los policías le preguntaron al jefe donde estaba la niña y uno de ellos contesto que la había matado días después de haberla secuestrado y que la había arrojado al río. Dicho esto, los oficiales se retiraron para llevarlos a la cárcel y abandonaron la búsqueda de la pequeña Rachel Kennedy.

00000000oooooo000000000oooooo0000000

En un lugar no muy lejos de ahí, una niña pequeña de cabello castaño y ojos verdes se hallaba inconsciente en el suelo. Luego de unos minutos recupero la conciencia, se sentía extraña, la cabeza le dolía, no recordaba nada ni quien era. Se levanto algo aturdida y examino el lugar, debió de haberse caído de aquel barranco que estaba junto a ella. Camino algunos minutos por un sendero que encontró y llegó a una ruta, se ubicó al borde de la carretera y alzo su mano esperando que algún vehículo se detuviera para llevarla a algún lugar, no sabia a donde pero lo único que quería era salir de ahí. Un auto negro con gris en los bordes de las ventanas se detuvo frente a ella y un hombre de unos cincuenta y tantos años con cabello negro y algo canoso con ojos marrones salio de el y se acerco a la niña, pero ésta retrocedió unos pasos con desconfianza.

- Tranquila pequeña, no te haré daño.- sonrío el hombre estirando su mano en ademán para que la niña la tomara. – Soy David Collen. ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?-

- Yo… no lo sé, no recuerdo nada.- la pequeña se tomo la cabeza e hizo una mueca de dolor.

- ¿Te duele? ¿Te golpeaste?- ella asintió.

- Ven, sube al auto que te llevare a un hospital.- el castaño subió a la niña al asiento trasero luego el se ubico en el del conductor y arranco rumbo al hospital. Una vez allí un doctor atendió a la pequeña e indicó que había perdido la memoria debido a un golpe fuerte en la cabeza y que no podría volver a recuperarla nunca. Debido a que no se sabía su nombre ni edad el doctor la examinó y logro deducir que tendría al menos 6 años.

En su casa David se dedicó a prepararle una cena a la niña para que tuviera energía, mientras la pequeña ojiverde miraba televisión en la sala.

- Espero que te gusten las pastas.- dijo David mientras entraba en la sala con la comida en la mano y se la dio a la niña. La pequeña comenzó a comer muy animada pues tenia mucha hambre.

- Y dime… ¿Qué nombre te gustaría tener? ¿Te gusta Jessica? –

- Si, me gusta – dijo con la boca llena la recién nombrada Jessica.

De ahí en adelante la pequeña ojiverde se llamó Jessica Collen. Resulto ser una niña muy inteligente con mucha rapidez para razonar y salir de algún aprieto. Solía ser desconfiada y fría por naturaleza, le gustaba leer y escribir mucho lo cual eso ayudo a que fuera la "niña superdotada" de la escuela primaria y la secundaria. Los años pasaban y ella iba creciendo.

Su padre David era un agente de la DSO que trabajaba dedicándose al bioterrorismo y Jessica estaba fascinada con eso y le pidió que la entrenara para que pudiera ser como él, David accedió y comenzó a entrenarla pues veía un gran potencial en ella como agente.

Catorce años después…

Jessica se encontraba dirigiéndose hacia su trabajo el cual disfrutaba mucho

Ella ahora ya era una joven de 19 años muy madura y con un trabajo en un puesto de la DSO el cual había ingresado hacia 2 años atrás. con el entrenamiento que recibió de su padre la ayudo a convertirse en una agente experimentada se podría decir que tenia la experiencia de alguien que hubiera trabajado allí hace 10 años. Su rapidez de razonamiento, su inteligencia y agilidad eran muy buenas, además de que poseía una sorprendente habilidad con casi cualquier arma de fuego y con cuchillos. Estaba estudiando en una de las universidades más prestigiosas de Washington: la universidad Georgetown.

Su vida iba muy bien, tenia amigos, no tenia pareja porque prefería estar sola y era muy independiente.

Su padre David había muerto hace un par de días. A pesar de que sufrió mucho aquello, nunca mostraba debilidad alguna por lo cual dos días después de la muerte de David se encontraba yendo a su trabajo como de costumbre. Ya era mayor de edad y podía cuidarse sola y mantener una casa pues su paga era muy buena.

Ya era toda una joven madura con un físico envidiable, tenía el cabello castaño y largo hasta debajo de los omoplatos y ojos verdes. Llevaba un jean negro y una blusa roja con un dibujo en negro y unas zapatillas del mismo color que la blusa. Viajaba en su auto Audi negro cuando llego entro al edificio por la puerta principal, el lugar era muy grande con varios pisos, era fácil perderse para los novatos que recién entraban pero ella sabia cada camino de memoria. A menudo entraban a su oficina porque no encontraban el camino hacia donde los habían enviado. Tendría que hablar con la recepcionista para que explique bien el camino.

Se dirigió a su despacho, entro y se sentó en su silla. no era muy grande pero tenia el tamaño adecuado para ella. estaba preparando el informe de su última misión, había sido sencilla siempre era lo mismo un científico loco que hacia mezclas genéticas con BOWs y amenazando al mundo. Nada fuera de lo que podría decirse normal en su mundo.

Se escuchó el sonido de alguien golpeando su puerta.

- adelante.- invitó a un agente novato que tenia unos papeles en la mano y se los entregó.

- Señorita Collen estos son los informes que me había pedido.-

- gracias, en un momento se los llevare al jefe. Y hazme un favor, tráeme un café de la máquina que estoy muy ocupada.- el joven asintió y se retiro de ahí cerrando la puerta. Unos minutos después volvió el mismo joven con el café en la mano.

Hoy no seria un día largo pues tenia poco que hacer así que podría irse pronto a su casa, leer un libro o quizá salir a comprar algo de ropa su guardarropa estaba un poco vacío y no tenia muchas cosas para ponerse así que en cuanto salio del trabajo se dirigió a una tienda de ropa que tenia muy lindas prendas y volvió a su casa con 3 bolsas llenas ahora si tenia ropa para elegir, también se compro un ipod para escuchar su música favorita mientras trabajaba. El tiempo había pasado rápido y había llegado la hora de irse a dormir así que ceno algo rápido y se fue a la cama. Mañana le esperaría un día largo pues tendría que irse de misión a Brasil.

000000000ooooooooo000000000oooooooo000000

Taaataaaaaannn! que os ha parecido este primer capitulo eh? estoy muy nerviosa por el resultado que tenga esta bonita y emotiva historia. Es algo dificil para mi escribirla y posiblemente me tarde en actualizar pero no me pegueen!D: Seguramente muchos de ustedes se preguntaran ¿Qué promesa debe cumplir Leon? lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo! Bueno sin mas que decir me despido y nos vemos en el capitulo 2! adiositoo!

Pinkira!


	2. Chapter 2

hola holaaaa lamento mucho la tardanza espero que no me maten :S bueno mis queridos lectores los dejo con el capitulo 2!

Chapter 2

¿Alguna vez sentiste que de un día a otro toda tu vida se desmoronaba? ¿Qué sentirías si te arrebataran todo lo que habías logrado de la forma más cruel que existe?

Era una noche lluviosa un hombre de cabello rubio se encontraba sentado en la mesa de barra de un bar bebiendo Brandy, era sexto o séptimo vaso que bebía en la noche pero no le importaba lo único que quería era ahogar aquellos amargos recuerdos que tanto lo perseguían

0000oooooo (Flashback) 00000ooooooo

Leon llegaba luego de un día agotador en la academia de policía. La noche estaba lloviosa y los relámpagos iluminaban el oscuro cielo, estaba caminando por las calles de Boston sin percatarse de que alguien lo seguía. Llegó a su casa, una residencia de dos pisos, abrió la puerta principal y entro sin notar que el mismo sujeto que lo seguía entró detrás de él, subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta cuándo la abrió una niña de unos cuatro años se lanzo a sus brazos

- ¡Papi llegaste!- leon abrazo a su pequeña hija alzándola en sus brazos.

El apartamento no era muy grande pero se sentía muy acogedor. Tenía dos habitaciones, una cocina no muy grande, una sala, un baño principal mas un baño de huéspedes. En la sala había una pequeña estantería donde se encontraban las fotografías y en el medio de ésta había una foto especial en donde se encontraban los 3 juntos sentados en el sofá sonriendo, era un hermoso retrato familiar.

- ¿Cómo estás bonita?-

- Bien, estoy cocinando con mami.-

- ¿A si? ¿Y qué cocinan?- Preguntó sonriendo.

- Unas pastas al estilo Rachel.- Dijo una joven apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta. – bienvenido a casa cariño.- lo beso brevemente en los labios.

Tenía todo lo que quería, una hermosa mujer llamada Catherine, una niña igual de hermosa que su madre, sin contar su sorprendente parecido a ella, una casa en la que se sentían a gusto, una familia, y nadie le quitaría su vida casi perfecta. Pero hoy todo es iba a cambiar pues un hombre empujó la puerta abriéndola y entro junto con tres mas. Dos agarraron a Leon golpeándolo en el estomago y otro agarro a Catherine mientras el jefe atrapó a la niña, un mar de gritos y sollozos inundo la casa.

- ¡Papi!- Gritaba la pequeña mientras forcejeaba inútilmente con su captor. - ¡No me dejes papi!- Los sollozos de la eran cada vez mas fuertes.

- ¡Jamás te dejaré Rachel! ¡Lo prometo! ¡Te buscare hasta el fin y te encontraré! – Gritaba Leon intentando zafarse del hasta que lo logró y comenzó a correr. Catherine gritaba y lloraba mientras forcejeaba con el tercer hombre.

Las lágrimas de Leon recorrían su rostro mientras corría, los segundos parecían horas interminables, saltó encima del maldito que tenia a su hija pero no se percato del que estaba detrás de él y sintió un golpe seco. Lo único que escucho antes de desvanecerse fueron los llantos de su hija alejándose cada vez más y una risa triunfadora por parte de su atacante. Cuando despertó se encontró tirado en el suelo al lado del cuerpo de su novia quien había sido asesinada por una bala en la cabeza. Un dolor en detrás de su cabeza y los amargos recuerdos de lo que sucedió minutos antes lo asaltaron, miro a todos lados buscando algún rastro pero no encontró nada mas que la puerta abierta. Se levanto y corrió hasta la calle, busco con la mirada pero no había nada.

- ¡Rachel! – grito al cielo cayendo de rodillas al piso mojado por la lluvia que aun no cesaba.

Un fuerte dolor en su pecho invadió su pecho, lo había perdido todo. Lo único que le quedo fue una casa destruida, el cuerpo de su novia, aquel retrato familiar destruido y pisoteado, y la ultima frase que escucharía de su hija "no me dejes papi" ¿Por qué la vida había sido tan cruel? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto? Pero jamás se rendiría la buscaría, había hecho una promesa y la cumpliría aunque tuviera que dar su propia vida.

0000ooooo (fin de flashback) ooooo000000

Habían pasado dieciséis años, dieciséis malditos años en los que no había encontrado ningún rastro, por más mínimo que sea, que lo ayudara a encontrarla.

Mientras estaba en su larga búsqueda, termino sus estudios en la academia de policía y lo enviaron a trabajar en una pequeña ciudad llamada Racoon City. En su primer y único día en esa ciudad, se produce un brote del virus T creado por Umbrella. Allí conoció a Ada Wong una misteriosa joven que había ido a esa ciudad en busca de su supuesto novio John. Que luego fingió su muerte para hacerse con la muestra del virus. También conoció a Claire Redfield una joven pelirroja que había llegado en busca de su novio hermano mayor Chris y a una pequeña niña llamada Sherry Birkin hija de William Birkin creador del virus G. Juntos lograron salir de esa pesadilla que vivieron en carne viva. Desde esa noche se habían vuelto mejores amigos hasta que descubrieron unos sentimientos especiales hacia el otro y decidieron ser algo más. La relación con la pequeña Redfield lo ayudo a que estuviera un poco mas animado y le dio un nuevo sentido a su vida, las pesadillas sobre lo sucedido durante esa noche en Racoon desaparecieron gracias a su compañía pero aun sufría aquellas pesadillas sobre su hija desaparecida que lo atormentaban cada noche lluviosa como esta. Se habia mudado a Washington desde que empezó a trabajar en la DSO como agente.

Ya habían pasado largas horas serian cerca de las 3am ya era muy tarde y debía volver a su casa, su esposa debería estar muy preocupada. Se intento levantar, termino cayendo sentado en la silla de nuevo. El mareo era muy fuerte estaba demasiado ebrio, segundo intento... Termino cayendo al suelo esta vez. Una joven pelirroja entraba en el bar miro hacia varios lados en busca de su amado hasta que un hombre rubio muy ebrio intentando pararse y cayendo al suelo le llamo la atención, corrió hacia él para ayudarlo - oh Leon debí suponer que estabas aquí a juzgar por el clima de la noche.- dijo con un tono de madre comprensiva. Cuando levanto su rostro leon estaba murmurando entre sollozos casi inaudibles -n...no... Pude... No.. Pude salvarla Claire... No pude!- la abrazo con toda su fuerza no quería perderla a ella también. Claire habia logrado recomponer una parte de lo que era el antiguo leon pues desde esa noche el antiguo leon habia muerto junto con su esposa, se habia vuelto un hombre muy serio aunque no habia perdido del todo su sentido del humor. Antes de enamorarse de Claire vivía de bar en bar bebiendo y teniendo sexo sin compromiso con sus conquistas de una noche, pero luego aquella pelirroja le habia robado su corazón y lo habia arreglado después de que esa misteriosa dama de rojo llamada Ada Wong lo habia roto. Como pudo Claire llevo a leon a su casa donde vivían y le dio un baño de agua fría para quitarle un poco la embriaguez para luego llevarlo a la cama y que descanse.

000000oooooooo00000000oooooooo

La luz de la mañana entraba por la ventana e iluminaba su rostro provocando que se despertara y la luz le cegara la visión. se volteó la cabeza parecía que iba a estallar en pedazos, no sabia como habia llegado a su casa pero lo que importaba es que era la suya no recordaba nada de lo que sucedió la noche anterior. Miro el reloj 8:45 am se levantó de un golpe iba a llegar tarde se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo, se tomo algo para la resaca y subió a su automóvil hoy no estaba de muy buen humor por lo que rezo para que nadie le molestara durante las primeras horas. Cuando llegó se dirigió a paso rápido hacia su oficina estaba tan absorto con el problema de su resaca que choco con una joven de cabello castaño, que también andaba algo perdida en sus pensamientos, provocando que se le cayeran a la chica unos papeles.

- Mira por donde vas idiota. – la joven se agacho, recogió sus papeles y se levanto para seguir su camino.

- Mira tú por donde vas NiÑA.- la chica se detuvo en seco.

000000000oooooooooo0000000000ooooooooo

tataaannn! quien será esta joven? leon la llamo niña... que pasara? como reaccionara la chica? lo veran en el proximo capituloo! se que este cap fue algo triste y que he hecho llorar a Leon pero ya saben todo sea por el bien de la trama. bueno intentare actualizar lo mas rapido que pueda.

nos vemos en el cap 3! adioosss

Pinkira!


End file.
